this is just a little tragedy
by Spritesier
Summary: Len galau, kembarannya sudah dapat pacar duluan. Warn. Fail-humor. RnR?


Tak ada yang mengerti apalagi mencoba memahami seonggok Kagamine yang sedang putus asa di pojok ruangan dengan nelangsanya, seolah-olah ia telah menjadi korban 'ayo-paman-beliin-permen' yang di lakukan sepihak dan parahnya hadiah beliin permen cuma harapan palsu belaka. Sekali lagi, Kagamine Len di sana sedang nelangsa menjalani kehidupan penuh hiruk-pikuk bocah masuk tahap dewasa dengan ababil-nya.

Masalahnya tidak terlalu rumit, dan juga tidak terlalu simple bagi Len. Hanya masalah yang masih berhubungan dengan rasa hati yang begitu mantap untuk tidak di nangisi ataupun bergalau ria. Disingkatkan saja, Len galau. Len galau karena masa remajanya yang suram. Len galau, ternyata uang sakunya kurang selembar. Len galau, Bajunya masih kesemprot pafum Ibunda. Len galau, pelajaran sastra tak pernah masuk dalam otaknya. Len galau, Len galau, dan... Dan...

Len galau, kembarannya sudah dapat pacar duluan.

Nah, disini masalah utamanya yang entah kenapa bisa menyerempet kemana-mana dan seakan kegalauan masalah ini bisa menular pada hal sepele seperti kurangnya bulu pada kaki ataupun menambahnya eksistensi makhluk 2D dalam list waifu. Seseorang -yang tak mempunyai kembaran dan laku keras seperti kasus Yuuma- akan menganggap masalah ini biasa saja dan malah condong kearah sepele dan terkesan membesarkan padahal cuma masalah 'lihat saudara sudah pacaran dengan cowok yang lebih tampan dari kita'. Tapi, TAPI bagi Len ini masalah serius.

Bukan. Dia bukan penyuka saudara kandung ataupun penyuka kembaran sendiri. Ia murni memiliki perasaan normal kepada seorang Kagamine Rin yang dari segumpal daging sudah saling sapa. Ia kenal Rin luar-dalam-atas-bawah, dan Len lebih tahu sifat buruk (dan sialan) Rin saat datang bulang menghampiri ataupun saat kucing kesayangan kawin dengan kucing lain. Begitupula Len tahu sifat (dan langka) milik Rin seperti saat mendapat hadiah ataupun berbagi syal dalam musim dingin.

Dan Len tidak sudi Rin mendapat pacar duluan dan seakara kesialan Rin pindah ke Len dan keberuntungan Len pindah ke Rin. Rin memdapatkan pacar yaitu seorang senpai terkenal akan ke-tampanannya yaitu Yohio-senpai. YOHIO-SENPAI! Dan Len hampir menenggak obat nyamuk saat mengetahui kalau ternyata Yohio-senpai menembak Rin dengan sebuket bungan dan satu lagu penuh metafora bait-bait cinta yang menurut Len seperti lagu dangdut. Dan parahnya, aksi tembak-terima-peluk-ayo!keKUA terjadi di depan hidung Len.

Dan parahnya hubungan ala pasutri bangsawan itu berjalan lebih dari empat bulan. Dan seonggok Len masih jomblo dan nelangsa di pojokan. Pojokan kelas. Sedih sekali.

* * *

 **Vocaloid (c) Yamaha**

 **And this just little tragedy (c) gaiten**

 **Warning : Klise, abal, oot, ooc, typo, miss-eyd, gaul!AU, dan segala kesalahan yang ada di fic ini.**

* * *

"Oi, Len! Bayar uang kas!"

Suara nyaring bertensi sedikit emosi menginstrupsi kegiatan lamun di pojok bersama 'hihihi' ala Len buyar seketika. Len menoleh kearah pemilik suara dengan tatapan seakan kantong-nya akan ludas dalam hitungan ke-tiga. Dan yang membuat di tatap (yaitu Miku bendahara paling galak tapi gampang ditupu dalam enambelas tahun kehidupan Len) rada' aneh sekaligus jijik.

"Gak punya duit, Mik." Balas Len singkat. Len mah jujur, dia gak beralasan muluk-muluk kayak duitnya abis dipalakin preman gang sempit sebelah sekolahan ini atau uangnya habis untuk biaya penikahan tetangga -Sejujurnya ini alasan Gumi kalau nipu, biasanya alasannya susah masuk ke akal.

"Serius? Rin aja udah lunas sampai bulan terakhir." Lanjut Miku.

Hah?

"Oh ya, Dia kan dibayarin pacarnya. Iri deh sama Rin. Pacarnya cakep, TINGGI, Tajir pula."

Len makin nelangsa. Ah, Mungkin lompat dari gedung adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk merasakan bagaimana terbang seperti burung- bukan, untuk mengakhiri kehidupan kejam ini. Len gak kuat kami-sama.

"Udah ah, Len. Mau nagih ke Kaito, tuh bocah kabur mulu. Daaah!"

 _'Bodo mik, bodo. Peduli amat sama kas, elu, apalagi Kaito.'_ Len membatin penuh dengan kegalauan.

Len tahu ia benar-benar menjijikan karena bergalau Cuma karena masalah cinta seperi gadis-gadis remaja yang nangis dengan alayanya jika dia diputusi pacar idaman, dan parahnya pacar idamannya pacarannya dengan dia hanya karena kalah taruhan, dan putusnya gara-gara ia ditikung sahabat sendiri. Dan pemikiran Len pun mulai dengan ababilnya apabila Rin putus dengan Yohio dan dia yang akan menjadi pahlawan kesorean.

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun, eksistensi berkedok orang duduk di sebelahnya. "Hai."

 _Please,_ 'Hai'-nya menjijikan banget.

"Ya. Ada apa, **Shion** _ **-san**_?" Penuh penekenan. Len seriusan jijik sama orang yang dengan madesunya jilat es krim dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Lagi ngumpet dari Miku. Tadi hampir ditimpuk pakai sepatu. Padahal uang kas gua satu lagi lunas, giliran Gumi, uang kas sisa tiga gak dikejer-kejer." Dan kini si biru ini malah curhat.

"Jadi lu mau disamain sama Gumi? Pacarin aja sono Gakupo." Sungguh, Len tidak suka masa PMS-nya diganggu orang absurd semacam Kaito, kalau Luka ayo dah. Ini mah si Len harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra agar tidak menimpuk Kaito dengan meja dan repot-repot ngurusin jenazah Kaito dan buat alibi ono-ini kalau dia yang bukan bunuh Kaito.

"Apaan sih Len, emosian banget, Jomblo nanti lho." Ucapan itu diselingin es krim yang dijilat jauh dari kata erotis.

Dan Len kini sedang benar-benar menahan diri agar ia tidak membuat kasus penganiayaan pada seorang Shion Kaito yang sebenarnya benar-benar ingin ditimpuk dengan meja lalu kubur di belakang sekolah.

Len menghela napas frustasi, "Kai serius deh, gua lagi depresi nih, jadi diem aja ya?" Len berbicara dengan intonasi selembut mungkin, semoga saja orang yang di sebelahnya bisa mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Uhum!"

 _'Untung nurut-untung nurut.'_

"Len, gua denger si Rin pacaran dengan Yohio ketua basket ya?"

Dan kini meja terdekat benar-benar ingin Len angkat dan langsung melemparnya ke arah Kaito yang sekarang dengan sengaknya menjilat es krim dan bertampang kalau apa yang ia ucapkan hanya sebagai angin lalu bagi Len.

"Kai, _please_. Jangan ungkit-ungkit tentang Rin, Pacarnya, Es krim, atau apapun semacam dengan itu." Tanda _warning_ pertama tentang es krim dikeluarkan Len. Soalnya biasanya tanpa diungkit Kaito akan berbicara mengenai es krim dan apapun yang berbau tentang hal itu.

"Kenapa sih Len? Galau ya?"

' _Enggak, lagi bahagia. Sangking bahagianya gua pengen bunuh lu terus lompat dari gedung sekolah Kai.'_

"Kenapa nanya-nanya?" Len menyahut sinis.

"Tuh 'kan, galak banget sih. Santai aja napa Len, gua tahu lu pasti lagi galau."

"Dasar sok tau."

Diem-diem Len merasa percakapannya dengan Kaito seperti sepasang _osananajimi*_ yang satunya galau yang satunya lagi mencoba menghibur. Padahal hubungan Len dan Kaito Cuma sebatas temen sekelas yang kebetulan dan sialnya terjalin dari tahun pertama SMA. Dan Len nggak mau dan nggak akan berharap hubungan yang lebih dengan Kaito. ENGGAK.

"Lu gak jelas banget sih ngurusin masalah orang, pergi sono hush hush!" Usiran Len diikuti dengan penendang dari si kuning itu pada si biru yang malangnya es krimnya langsung tumpah.

"Huwaaaa Len! Es-nya jatoh kan!"

"BODO AMAT! PERSETAN DENGAN ES KRIM LU, RIN, YOHIO. JOMBLO DAN APAPUN ITUUUU!" Len baper beneran.

"Jadi... " Kaito menutup mulutnya efek dramatis yang sebenarnya membuat Len mual. "Lu selama ini..."

Ah, Len tidak peduli kalau ternyata masalah Len-jomblo dan Rin-pacaran-dengan-Yohio dan juga Len-iri-Rin-dapet-pacar-duluan ketahuan, Len tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Biarkan dunia tahu, biarkan tanah merasakan bebannya, biarkan angin membawa do'a-nya, biarkan semua berjalan dan Len hanya akan penyaksi yang diam membisu layaknya apatis yang sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Biarkan ia terbakar amarahnya, biarkan dia tenggelam dalam delusinya. Biarkan saja, biarkan saja, Len sudah tidak peduli lagi.

(Dan ternyata prediket _jomblo_ bisa sangat mempengaruhi tingkat ke-alay-an seseorang dengan signifikannya.)

"Jadi..." Melanjutkan drama yang sempat dibangun Kaito. "Lu suka sama Yohio dan lu iri karena malah Rin yang pacaran sama Yohio ya?!"

Hipotesis yang terlalu cemerlang wahai bung Shion.

Mendengar pernyataan Kaito yang terlalu _wow_ , Len sudah bingung berkata apalagi, ia terlalu bingung. Napsu membunuh Len seketika mendidih, Len tak tahan, di sisi lain ia tak ingin menjalani hidup sebagai pembunuh hanya karena Rin (sebenarnya Kaito), ia tak ingin memiliki masa lalu yang kelam nantinya. Namun perasaan ini terlalu besar untuk tidak diluapkan, tangannya sudah gatal, telinganya sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan teriakan korbannya. Len benar-benar tak tahan.

(Sekali lagi, ternyata prediket jomblo bisa sangat mempengaruhi tingkat ke-alay-an seseorang dengan signifikannya.)

"NGGAK KAITOOO! LU KIRA GUA HOMO HAH?! GUA TENDANG MATI LU!" Len benar-benar teriak, tidak peduli Aria yang untuk kedua kalinya spot jantung karena teriakan Len.

"Santai aja Len, gua cuma bercanda."

"GAK LUCU BEGO! LU GAK TAU ORANG LAGI STRESS APA?!"

Kaito tersenyum simpul (sok) mengerti, "Gua paham kok, lu iri karena Rin dapet pacar duluan kan? Dan pacarnya lebih sempurna dari lu 'kan?"

Niat Len melemperi Kaito dengan batu perlahan pupus, ternyata nih bocah ngerti juga, "Iya, kok lu tau?"

"Apa yang enggak Kaito tau sih?"

"Serius,"

"Ekspresi sama tingkah laku lu sama kayak Akaito setelah gua cerita kalau gua udah pacaran sama Meiko."

"Hah?" Len tidak menyangka kalau makhluk macam Kaito bisa mempunyai pacar, apakah sang gadis itu terlalu bodoh atau sabar sehingga mau bersanding dengan Kaito? Len gagal paham. Tapi sih, Cinta memang buta dan Len tidak bisa menyalahkan kebodohan Kaito. "Terus apa kabar pacar lu?"

"Entahlah," Ia menggidikian bahu, "Gua udah putus sama Meiko." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" Len kepo.

"Ditikung Akaito."

Na'as nian nasibmu wahai pujangga berambut biru. Len antara sedih dan lawak karena bisa-bisanya pacarnya ditikung saudara sendiri. Apakah Kaito terlalu cuek untuk mengenal cinta ataupun ia menerima sang pacar tanpa perasaan cinta? Ah, Len lebih positif kalau cinta Kaito jatuh ke es krim.

(Dan tanpa Kaito tahu, sebenarnya Meiko lebih memilih Akaito karena dendam dengan Kaito, Meiko benci karena Kaito lebih memilih menolong anak kucing yang hampir ditabrak motor daripada menolongnya jatuh ke selokan.)

"Jadi Len, hati-hati, jangan mau kalau lu dimodusin Yohio. Lu nggak mau nikung kembaran lu sendiri 'kan?"

"..."

"Len?"

"Kai..."

"Yo?"

"Gua kira lu paham perasaan gua..."

"Gua emang nggak paham, mungkin Akaito paham."

"..."

"Kenapa Len?"

Len diam. Kaito juga diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara, masing-masing individu sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"PERMASALAHAN GUA GAK SAMA KAYAK MASALAH LU KAITOOO! PERSETAN DENGAN DIRI LU, AKAITO, MEIKO ATAU APAPUN ITU! GUA BERHENTI!"

"Lha Len?"

"BODO!"

"Es krim gua tumpah gara-gara lu, pel-in dong! Nanti gua diomelin sama Gumi!"

"PERSETAN!"

Len benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dan pergi menuju UKS, ia ingin kesana mendinginkan kepaalnya yang sudah mendidih karena tingkah laku Kaito yang benar-benar ingin ditimpuk meja, batu dan benda berat lainnya. Kaito yang minta dibunuh atau dilempar dari gedung sekolah, sehabis itu dibakar dan dikubur di belakang sekolah. Len sudah tidak tahan, TIDAK TAHAN. Ia sudah lelah dengan masalah betapa jomblo dirinya, beruntungnya Rin dan sialnya Yohio. Ya ampun dia lelah dan ingin mengakhiri apapun yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Ia lelah, ia sudah tidak kuat. Ia tak mampu menahan perasaan yang begitu bergejolak dalam hatinya, perasaan yang membuat setiap tarikan napasnya begitu berat, perasaan yang membuat setiap detakan jantung terasa perih. Ia tak kuat, ia lelah. Len tak mampu lagi.

(Dan sekali lagi, ternyata prediket _jomblo_ bisa sangat mempengaruhi tingkat ke-alay-an seseorang dengan signifikannya.)

Ia sampai di UKS, memilih kasur yang akan ia tiduri dalam dua jam ke depan, setelah izin dengan Luka yang kebetulan menjadi sukarelawan yang menjaga UKS yang perawatnya sedang cuti hamil ini. Len bisa beristarahat dan mencuci mata dengan betapa indahnya Luka. Biarlah ia menjadi pria mata gatal, daripada hidung belang. Walaupun sebenarnya dua-duanya sama.

Len meniduri dirinya di atas ranjang, mencoba serileks mungkin sembari memejamkan matanya. Memijat kepalanya sebagai afeksi ringan pereda nyeri kepala yang semoga saja tak berkepanjangan. Len mendesah kecil, harinya begitu drama hari ini. Sangat tidak elit menurutnya, hanya karena kembar yang sudah memiliki pacar duluan bukan berarti dunia akan hancur dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Kembar yang telah memiliki pacar juga bukan salah satu tanda kiamat ataupun racun bagi dirinya sendiri.

Dan dalam hitungan menit kesekian, Len tahu betapa alaynya dia.

(Syukur-syukur Len tahu betapa alaynya dirinya.)

Ya, walaupun dirinya tetap sendiri sih. Seperti anak yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya kerja dan pergi entah mau kemana. Rin yang senantiasa mengingatkannya makan, mandi, tidur, belajar dan lain-lain. Tapi kini Yohio sukses menggantikan dirinya sebagai orang nomor kesekian yang harus diingatkan Rin. Tapi semoga saja, Rin dan pacarnya cepat-cepat putus agar ia dan Rin menjalani kehidupan jomblo bersama.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar cepat menuju UKS ini, Len kembali mendesah frustasi, semoga saja bukan orang absurd yang akan menganggu harinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ataupun orang aneh yang akan menyulut jiwa alay dalam diri Len. Len sudah lelah, mau tidur, mau mimpi indah. Pintu UKS terbuka cepat, dan menghasilkan suara yang menganggu orang-orang sakit. Sayangnya, ia tidak sakit dan sepertinya tidak ada yang sakit disini.

"LEN! LEEEEEEEN!"

Suara teriakan itu menjawab rasa penasaran Len tentang siapa yang datang ke UKS seperti orang kesetanan seperti itu. Ternyata Miku, bendahara yang sempat disinggung di awal. Orang pertama yang menyapa di jam kosong pelajaran biologi tadi-tadi. Oh ya, ada apa gadis dengan surai _teal_ itu memanggil dirinya atau lebih tepatnya berlari seperti kesetanan, mendobrak pintu UKS, dan meneriaki namanya. Ia malu tahu dengan Luka. Jangan bilang nagihi uang kas.

"Kenapa Miku? Belum punya uang nih, minggu depan aja bayar uang kasnya!"

"Bukan! Bukaaaan!"

"Biasa aja napa Mik."

"Lagian, asal ketemu gua, yang diungkit uang kas mulu."

"'Kan lu bendahara."

"Jadi kalau gua tukang sampah, yang dibahas sampah mulu gitu?"

"Mungkin aja."

"Jahat lu."

"Lu yang enggak jelas."

Kok malah berdebat gak jelas begini?

"Aaaah! Len! Si Rin! Rin!" Miku terlihat makin panik.

"Kalau lu mau bilang si Rin lagi pacaran sama Yohio. Pintu keluar ada di sana Mik. Dan gua mau istirahat. Sekian." Ucap Len enteng dan kembali pada posisi saat Miku belum datang, tiduran di kasur.

"Bukan! Si Rin ke kelas, nangis-nangis nyariin lu!"

"WHUT?!"

* * *

.

Di kelas, iya di kelas. Dipersingkat saja, setelah Miku dengan susah payah mencari Len dan ternyata si kuning lagi enak-enakan tidur di UKS, ia menarik Len ke kelas karena ada sang kembaran kuning itu mencari sang kembaran sambil nangis-nangis ala cewek baru putus sama pacarnya (Len mengharapkan satu petunjuk dari sini), dan benar saja, Yohio putus dengan Rin karena alasan yang tidak diketahui Len, Miku apalagi Kaito. Ah, klise-nya kehidupan. Dan disini, Rin lagi menangis di samping kembarannya.

"Udahlah Rin, gak usah nangis." Len menepuk suraian pirang Rin, bermaksud menenangkan Rin.

"Iya, kayak habis diputusin pacar aja." Kaito nyeletuk dengan **ketidak tahuan dirinya.** Rin tambah kejer.

"Kai, lu bisa diem gak sih?"

"Uhum!"

"..."

Len hanya melempar tatapan sinis ke arah Kaito yang tampangnya seperti tidak tahu kalau dia nangisin anak orang. Sehabis itu, ia kembali menepuk kepala Rin dengan beberapa usapan kecil agar kembarannya itu tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. Itu yang biasa ia lakukan jika Rin menangis, dan biasanya itu ampuh untuk membuat Rin berhenti menangis dan si pirang itu bisa kembali menunjukan senyumnya.

Dan benar saja, Rin berhenti menangis.

"Udah ya, gak usah nangis." Len melempar senyum selembut mungkin. "Kan ada Len disini."

Rin mencoba tersenyum kecil, walaupun akhirnya ia tersenyum juga. "Makasih... Len."

"Udah Rin gak usah nangis, lupain aja dulu si Yohio itu." Ada maksud tertentu Len berkata seperti ini. "Sekarang Rin tenang dulu."

Ucapan Len dihadiahi anggukan kecil dari Rin.

"Kita jalanin masa jomblo kita sama-sama ya?" Len berkata lembut, dengan maksud yang benar-benar tertera disana, _ia senang kalau Rin jomblo, jadinya dia gak galau lagi._

(Diam-diam do'a orang jomblo sangat mujur.)

Rin mengangguk kembali dan kembali melemparkan senyum ke arah Len,

Dan disini, Len mengetahui betapa beruntungnya dia. Rin putus dengan pacarnya. Ia tidak akan merasakan perasaan iri lagi, dia yakin perhatian Rin akan kembali kepadanya. Walaupun ia tidak peduli perasaan Rin yang baru putus dengan pacarnya. Berhubung Len tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya karena seumur-umur ia belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun. Ya, kita berdo'a saja Len segera mendapatkan pacar, dan tragedi Rin iripun tidak terjadi karena sepertinya Rin merasa bodo amat dengan hubungan asmara kembarannya sendiri.

(Dan disisi lain, Kaito menganggap hal ini seperti adegan _twincest_. Betapa sinetronnya pemikiranmu nak. Walaupun sebenarnya tragedi ini seperti sinetron.)

END

 _Any junk fic? Ya, this is mega junk-fic._

Ah, Hai! Maaf saya mengeluarkan fic tak jelas seperti ini dan segala kesalahan yang ada di fic ini, saya masih belajar menulis dan menyempurnakan EYD dan diksi saya olololo.

( _And for_ Kaito- _sama, I don't bashing you, I love you. And about_ YohioRin _I thing I don't have else idea for another pairing, sorry.)_

Sekali lagi maaf atas kesalahan di fic ini dan terimakasih telah membaca!

Regard, gaiten.

* * *

( _I made a junk epilog, wanna read it?)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Yang..." Panggilan ala ABG labil yang baru pacaran di keluarkan laki-laki dengan surai pirang pucat.

"Hm?" Dibalas oleh perempuan dengan pita putih di kepalanya.

"Saudara kamu yang dikuncir itu siapa sih?"

"Hm?"

"Kok kembaran kamu pakai celana sih? Dia cewek 'kan? Dia punya bekas luka di kakinya makannya pakai celana bukan pakai rok?"

"..."

"Aku mau jujur... Ternyata cantikan dia daripada kamu, aku deketin kamu karena mau kenal sama kembaran kamu, dia unik sih."

"... A-"

"Rin jangan marah... kalau kamu mau putus aku terima deh, asal bagi nomor kembar—"

"KITA PUTUS!"

PLAKK!

* * *

.

"Mei," Panggilan dari suraian merah kepada perempuan bersurai coklat di sampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa putus sama Kaito dan milih aku?"

"Bisa bahas yang lain? Adek kamu tuh kebangetan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku minta putus dia minta syarat suruh beliin es krim dua bungkus."

"Itu mah biasa. Tapi waktu aku nanya dia kenapa dia mau putus sama kamu, dia malah bales 'Kalau abang sama Meiko bahagia. Aku juga bahagia.' Gitu katanya."

" _BULLSHIT!_ Bilang aja mau es krim gratisan tuh bocah."

"Emang kamu nembak dia kayak bagaimana?"

"Pertama aku beliin Kaito es krim di taman, terus ngasih surat, dia baca dan dia terima."

"Dia masih megang dan makan es krimnya?"

"Masih."

"..."

* * *

 **True end**

* * *

(Saya buat epilog untuk nambahin word—ups!)

(Dan untuk Kaito. Aku cinta kamu sayang, aku bukan _bully_ kamu disini)


End file.
